what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Space and Time (Charity Special)
Space and Time was the 2008 Doctor Who Children in Need Special. It was written by Steven Moffat, directed by Richard Senior, and it starred Paterson Joseph as the Doctor, Jacqueline Pearce as Angela Jensen and Sophie Okonedo as Lizzie Clarke. Although by the time of this special's broadcast Angela had left the TARDIS, this special is set before the events of Burning Books. Synopsis The Doctor is doing repairs on the TARDIS, but they make a fatal mistake that could leave them trapped in the TARDIS forever. Plot Space Lizzie Clarke tries to get the Doctor's attention while he fixes the TARDIS. She fails, but finds that Angela is helping the Doctor with his routine maintenance by installing thermocouplings to the TARDIS. Lizzie, however, thinks that she is actually helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS and she gets jealous. Angela and Lizzie start arguing and it gets quite heated, while the Doctor looks quite embarrassed. The lights go out with a thudding noise. Angela has dropped the theromcouplings in the argument - she apologises. The Doctor turns on the emergency materialisation to land the TARDIS in the nearest safe place. The lights come back on to reveal the TARDIS has materialised inside itself. As a test to see if things are as bad as he believes, the Doctor walks through the doors of the inside TARDIS, stepping in through the outside doors. Lizzie says that is cool. The Doctor tells Lizzie it's a good thing she finds it amusing because they have caused a space loop that has now trapped them inside the TARDIS forever. Then another Lizzie walks through the TARDIS doors, telling them things are going to get complicated. Time The new Lizzie explains to the Doctor, Angela and the other Lizzie that she is Lizzie from slightly in the future: she stepped into the TARDIS exterior, which has drifted slightly into the future, and it sent her into the TARDIS interior slightly in the past. The present Lizzie is confused and is told it's only what the future Lizzie was told when she was in the present Lizzie's place. The Doctor rushes Lizzie to the police box, but Lizzie stops to compliment her future self's appearance. The Doctor thinks they're doomed and says, "Oh, this is how it ends: Lizzie flirting with herself. True love at last." The present Lizzie enters the box to become the future Lizzie, making there once again one Lizzie. Lizzie wonders if things are okay now, but the Doctor tells them that they are still trapped. Another Lizzie appears through the interior TARDIS door again, with a second Angela in tow. The Doctor asks them why they entered and Angela tells him that he told them to and jumbles up her words explaining that she's about to tell the present Lizzie and Angela to enter the police box. Present Angela asks if she has to remember all of this, but she's told by future Angela it happens spontaneously. Lizzie flirts with herself again, but the Doctor tells her to stop and forces Lizzie and Angela into the police box. Lizzie wonders what they should do now, but the Doctor tells her and Angela to stay where they are to stave off further complication. Angela asks the Doctor what he is doing. The Doctor explains that he is setting up a controlled temporal implosion to reset the TARDIS, but since he doesn't know which lever to pull, the entire TARDIS could explode. Angela chastises him for not knowing what to do, but the Doctor tells her that though he doesn't know now, he will in a moment. A second Doctor walks through the doors and says to pull the wibbly lever. The Doctor thanks himself, does so and enters the police box before it dematerialises. The Doctor explains that everything is back to normal and there is no longer any danger of the localised time field imploding and destroying all causality. He adds: "Now, can we get back to repairs, and honestly Lizzie, there is nothing to be jealous about." Cast * The Doctor - Paterson Joseph * Angela Jensen - Jacqueline Pearce * Lizzie Clarke - Sophie Okonedo Crew To be added. Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information Development To be added. Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction To be added. Story Notes To be added. Continuity To be added. Home Video Releases To be added. Category:Charity Specials Category:Twelfth Doctor stories Category:Stories Category:Stories Set Inside The TARDIS